


Just Say I Do and Give the People What They Want

by NeoCultureBangtan



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCultureBangtan/pseuds/NeoCultureBangtan
Summary: Sometimes life is flipped upside down. Sometimes you’re married and then he decides to propose. Then you have a wedding, an afterparty, your bachelor/bachelorette parties, and you finally get around to dating. All while being closely monitored by 17 other boys and thousands of nctzens. Life is a wild ride when you’re the passenger and Lucas is driving.





	Just Say I Do and Give the People What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here and idk if things are different on here because I'm used to tumblr, but hopefully you enjoy it or at least tolerate it! I also haven't fully edited this yet, so expect a few mistakes.

I walk into the dorm and immediately regret it, contemplating the option of turning around and leaving. Why did I accept Johnny’s invitation? Why did I think coming over would be a good idea, I ask myself. The sound hits me immediately the mixture of loud, male voices already grating on my nerves and I let out a sigh.

“Why am I over?” I ask Johnny, turning my back to the rest of the room. And then I hear him.

“____!” He shouts. “You came!”

I nearly fall to the floor from the force of the back hug, his warm body already burning my skin. I glare at Johnny and he smirks, giving me a one-shouldered shrug in response. “I should have known you weren’t the one inviting me to hang out.”

Johnny laughs before walking away. “Yeah, you should have. Too bad it’s too late now.”

I pry the arms off of me and turn around, crossing my arms. “Lucas.”

“Wifey,” he replies as quick as ever, his usual smile beaming. “Glad you decided to spend your Friday night with us.”

“I regret it already. I think I should go.” I turn to leave, but he catches me around the middle and pulls me farther into the dorm, dropping me in the living room where the rest of the guys are.

“No, we’re gonna have fun. You can’t leave us now,” he says, resting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

Before I can reply, Taeyong walks in and gives me a smile. “Oh hey. I didn’t know the Mrs. was going to be over.”

I roll my eyes, begging the universe for patience. “Don’t call me that. I’m not married.”

“Yes, you are,” Lucas argues, speaking the words like they’re the most obvious thing in the world, “you’re my wife. The people have spoken.”

“Oh my god,” I mumble to myself. I decide to ignore him for now so I can spare some of my forever dwindling sanity. “Why am I here? What was the plan?”

“We’re doing a Vlive tonight and the nctzens have requested your presence,” Haechan informs me as he walks by with a popsicle, then disappearing down the hall.

“Then let’s do this thing because, full offense, I would rather be at home sleeping. Where are we doing it? Here?” They nod their heads and I fall back on the couch, sighing and closing my eyes. Some of the guys walk off to gather everyone, a few begin setting up the Vlive, and the rest grab seats on the couch before anyone else has the chance. When everyone finally gathers in the living room, claiming their seats, Doyoung starts the Vlive.

He greets the incoming fans while we wait for more people to join. I mindlessly run my fingers over the edge of the couch, enjoying the soft cushions and feeling slightly envious that they have a better couch than me, but quickly remembering that they have way more money than I do. Lucas sits at my feet and I manage to forget that until he grabs my hand from where it had been running over the cushion and intertwines our fingers. I freeze, doing a small double-take and staring at Lucas in confusion, but he’s still looking at the camera and laughing at something one of the others said.

“‘So the bickering married couple are on good terms again?’,” Doyoung announces after looking through the comments. He sits back and turns to us, raising an eyebrow at our interlocked hands before looking back at the camera. “I guess they are. She must be soft for him.”

I scoff and pull my hand away. “First of all, I am not soft for him and second of all… I wasn’t even the one that did it. He was holding my hand hostage,” I explain, but no one seems to be listening and the comments are probably blowing up from the interaction. Why does no one listen to the real stories?

As time goes on and the boys read more comments teasing about our “marriage” and the dreamies’ newest video, Lucas eventually grabs my hand again and the fans lose their minds once again. I try to wiggle my hand out of his grasp, but he just holds on tighter and I roll my eyes, falling back against the couch. I don’t even understand why he’s let the joke go on for this long. I understand that he found it funny at first, but he can’t still find this entertaining. Wouldn’t he get bored?

When the fans first started teasing us about acting like a bickering married couple it was funny, but then the boys kept it going and created a running joke out of it, even in our everyday lives, and now everyone just refers to us as a married couple. I’m not sure where everything went wrong or why it’s still going on, but I’m fairly surprised that Lucas is still playing along. I would have thought he would have gotten annoyed by the insinuation that I’m his wife and he is “tied down”, but the opposite occurred. I was the one that quickly became aggravated, threatening to punch the boys whenever someone referred to me as his wife, and Lucas was the one the that kept it up and even went as far as calling me his wife to strangers.

I finally pull my hand out of Lucas’ death grip and he dramatically sighs, catching the attention of some of the others, then proceeding to wrap both his arms around my leg and rest his cheek on my knee, all the while keeping a pout plastered on his face. I roll my eyes, pressing my lips into a straight line. Boys are so dramatic sometimes. I allow him to hold my leg like a teddy bear while I zone back into the conversations around us, trying to participate more.

About 30 minutes later my leg starts to sweat and I try to adjust my position so his face and arms are in different spots, but Lucas, being the stubborn man-child that he is, starts whining and squeezing my leg tighter. I purse my lips to avoid cursing at him while we’re live, but he is pushing my buttons and I give in to the temptation to kick him lightly. He immediately lifts his head, mouth wide and face scrunched up in surprise and accusation. I ignore him, turning my attention back to the boys and Lucas finally breaks.

“Give me attention,” he whines, aggressively shaking my leg. “You should treat your spouse better than this.”

I bite the inside of my cheek to hold myself back from saying all the horrendous things flying through my mind, choosing to kick him once more.

“Yeah, that’s not how you treat your giant husband,” Haechan chimes in from across the room, making a snarky face at me before hiding behind Mark who pushes him away.

“He is not my husband! We are not married! In order to be married, you have to sign legally binding documents with witnesses and at least have a wedding. We did none of the above!” I snap at him, turning to Lucas midway through so my fury is aimed at him.

“Oh, so you want to make it official?” Lucas asks, sounding as casual as ever and giving a small wave of his hand to dismiss my annoyance followed by a “pshhh”. “I can totally do that.”

The room has fallen silent, the boys watching as Lucas adjusts his position so he is on one knee and takes off one of his rings, holding it out to me. My mouth falls open along with all of the guys and I can practically hear the screams from all the nctzens watching. All I can think to myself is: what the fuck is he doing?

“Lucas, what the f-” Before I can finish my sentence Taeyong starts yelling over me and nervously looking from me to the camera and I groan, dropping my face in my hands. “What is happening?”

“____, my wife, my spouse, my other half, Mrs. Wong. We are already married but I decided it’s time to propose, so will you marry me?” Lucas grabs my left hand, inching it closer to him and I try to pull my hand away but he has a death grip on me, holding my hand hostage once again. I open my mouth to speak but he yells over me. “Yes! She said yes!”

“No, I-”

“I’m finally engaged to my wife!” He cheers somehow managing to single-handedly exceed the volume of all the other boys combined. Cheers resonate throughout the small room and I let my hand go limp when I realize Lucas is not planning on letting it go. He slips his ring on my ring finger and gives me a forced high five because apparently, that’s how you celebrate a fake engagement. Lucas grabs both of my hands, pulling me to stand and wrapping his arms around me, holding me to his body. He lifts me up, spinning us in a couple of circles and hopping around, making me regret my decision to come over for the hundredth time since I arrived.

As soon as he sets me down Taeyong and Johnny run over and crush me in a hug. “Oh my gosh, she’s so grown up. I can’t believe you’re engaged,” Johnny gushes, hugging me tighter.

Taeyong starts to fake cry, making horrific noises and faces. “My child is engaged. I’m gonna lose you. Promise me you’ll come to visit your family after he takes you away. Don’t forget your roots.”

I stand frozen in my spot, wedged between Johnny and Taeyong as they continue to “lecture” me about being engaged and not forgetting where I came from. “You’re not my parents. This isn’t a real or consenting engagement. And he is more your kid than I am.”

Taeyong pulls away, gasping and slapping a hand to chest, feigning offense. “Excuse me? That is no way to talk to your loving guardian.”

“I’m a grown ass woman.”

“I wanna be one of your bridesmaids,” Taeyong announces, opening his phone. “We should have the wedding soon, so we can all be there because our schedule will be too full after the next few weeks.”

“Oh my god,” I groan throwing my head back and raising my arms to the ceiling, begging the universe to stop torturing me, but I have a bad feeling it has just begun.

Turns out I’m excellent at seeing the future because my life has only continued to become more and more annoying as the days go on. Taeyong won’t stop texting me about “wedding details”, Jungwoo and Jaehyun are arguing over who will be the maid of honor, and Johnny is insisting that I shouldn’t be allowed at the dorms until the wedding day because I can’t see the groom before the wedding. Although that is incredibly stupid, I decide not to argue because it gives me an excuse to have some much-needed peace.

Two weeks pass after the “engagement” and my phone has slowly become eerily silent, not a call or text for days. Every time I pass by the device sitting like a ticking time bomb on my desk, I give it a solid glare mostly out of fear because if I know one thing about NCT it’s that there are 18 members and it’s never silent. Every second that passes puts me more on edge and I expect to have my life interrupted at any moment, but all that happens is a stress headache from being tense all week. I finally sit down and try to forget about all the drama by watching a movie, but of course, the universe can’t let me have a relaxing moment in my life and my phone begins ringing as soon as the opening starts.

I jump to answer it, if only for the sole purpose of ending the suspense and finding out what they’re up to. I could hate them for keeping me so on edge all the time with their antics, but I won’t. “Hello?” I question without even checking the caller i.d.

“Come over to the dorm.” It’s Yuta, which is even more alarming because he rarely calls me.

“What? Why? What have you guys been doing? I know you’re up to something.”

“Doesn’t matter. Just come over right now and make sure you’re not in your pajamas, you’re gonna be in a Vlive, that’s you’re only hint.” With that, he hangs up and I drop my phone in my lap, groaning into the empty space of my room as loud as possible.

I sit for a few minutes contemplating his demands and the shady situation I’ve been invited into and I can’t help but wonder what they’re doing. But it can’t be too bad if we’re going to be on Vlive. In the end, my curiosity gets the best of me and I throw on the first pieces of clothing I see, driving over to the dorms twenty minutes after the call. I reach the door faster than I would have liked, knocking on the door and waiting a moment for someone to open it, but I receive a text instead telling me to let myself in and meet outside the practice room.

As I slow to a stop in front of the practice room doors, I hear nothing but silence and the beating of my own heart pounding in my ears. I lift my hand to open the door, but I hear someone walking toward me and I quickly turn my head to see Lucas strutting toward me and when our eyes meet he gives me a big, cheesy grin.

“What are you doing here?” He asks me, looking down at me and laughing when he notices my hand frozen in mid-air.

I blink up at him utterly confused now. “Why are you out here?”

His eyebrows furrow and he shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. Johnny texted me to come down to the practice room because he had a surprise and here I am. What are you doing here? Do you know what the surprise is?”

I shake my head, turning to stare at the closed doors. “Nope. Yuta called me and told me to come over and naturally, I assumed you were a part of whatever is going on.”

“Unfortunately not,” he replies, acting nonchalant despite the fact that we’re knee deep in a mystery.

“This feels terribly shady and I don’t want to open this door, but the voice in the back of my head is telling me that I need to know.”

Lucas laughs. “You get the voice too?”

I look at him and grimace, in complete disbelief that any of this is actually happening. Maybe I’ll wake up any second and realize it was all a dream and that I need new friends.

“Oh god, let’s just get this over with.” I grab the handle and slowly turn it, pushing the door open and when I walk in with Lucas trailing close behind and peaking over my shoulder, I see the remaining 17 members of NCT dressed in tuxedos and smiling at us. “What the f-”

“Ahh,” Taeyong yells, cutting me off again and pointing to the camera against the wall, silently telling me we’re live.

I sigh and slap my hands over my face, trying to pretend this isn’t happening. “Welcome to your wedding!” The boys shout, clapping and cheering. Lucas is silent and I look up at him as he stares at the boys and the scene we’ve walked into. He looks just as startled as I do and I can finally believe that he had no idea all of this was being planned under his nose and behind my back. He starts laughing and clapping along with the guys, walking over to shake their hands.

I huff and cross my arms. Renjun and Chenle pull Lucas to the end of the “aisle” under an arch covered in flowers where Kun, Winwin, Mark, Renjun, and Chenle behind him as, what I’m assuming are, his best men. To the left of the arch Taeil, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Jaemin stand as my bridesmaids. Johnny stands under the arch looking as smug as ever and I resist the urge to throw my shoe at him. Haechan is sat behind the piano playing a soft tune while he and Ten sing quietly sing along. Yuta and Doyoung appear out of nowhere, standing on either side of me and leading me toward the beginning of the aisle. Johnny nods and Jeno begins walking down the center tossing flower petals to the sides and I let out a small giggle for the first time at the sight of Jeno being the world’s most precious flower boy. Jisung follows him holding a small pillow with two rings on it and my heart nearly stops at how adorable he looks. I place a hand over my heart and try to contain the squeals and coos that want to spill out. They both stop at the front and Yuta and Doyoung each hold an arm out for me to grab.

I sigh to myself, looking around at all of the boys looking utterly adorable and happy and I decide to just go along with it for the sake of the fans and the boys. I slip my arm through Doyoung and Yuta’s, walking with them down the aisle to the rhythm of the music. I look around at everyone and stifle a laugh at the realization that they really decided to put on a whole fake wedding in the practice room and have it live for nctzens to watch. This is by far one of the weirdest things I’ve ever been a part of.

When I reach the end of the aisle they each give me a kiss on the cheek; Yuta gives a confident one while Doyoung is more hesitant and giggles awkwardly afterward. They take their seats on the chairs to my left while Jeno and Jisung sit on the chairs to my right. I let out a quiet sigh and step forward to face Lucas. My “bridesmaids” giggle behind me and I shoot them a look over my shoulder to which they giggle harder.

“Welcome friends, family,” Johnny begins, nodding to the audience that consists of Yuta, Doyoung, Jeno, and Jisung, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the event we’ve been waiting months for. Lucas and ____ are finally tying the knot after 6 months of marriage.” He smirks down at me and I roll my eyes.

The rest of the boys cheer and clap, including Lucas, and Johnny nudges us, gesturing that we should hold hands. I silently oblige, sticking to my decision to go along with their antics. Lucas’ hands are warm when they clasp mine and they nearly swallow my hands; I never realized how enormous his hands are.

“I don’t know how any of this actually goes because I’m not a professional so this will be trial and error,” Johnny announces, pulling out a piece of paper from his sleeve and unfolding it.

“Oh just what I wanted to hear at my wedding,” I mumble.

Johnny side-eyes me, but ignores my comment and clears his throat, adjusting his stance. “So we’re going to start with objections. Any objections?” I open my mouth, but Johnny beats me to it. “None, great. Let’s move on. Um, how about… vows, yeah let’s do vows next.”

Lucas sighs and spreads his legs a little so he’s closer to my height. “Wow, I wasn’t prepared at all,” he mentions nervously.

Johnny nods in understanding. “Just speak from the heart,” he tells Lucas, patting his hand over his own heart.

Lucas takes a deep breath before beginning. “____, it’s finally our wedding! You have been an amazing wife over the last six months and I feel like I can speak for everyone when I say: it’s about time we’re getting married.”

The guys whoop and holler, Johnny, whispering “amen” under his breath. I purse my lips and wait for them to quiet down so Lucas can finish his speech; we don’t need this to last all day.

“This has been a wild ride so far and I hope it only gets crazier from here.” He nods to himself, proud of his words, though they were short-lived.

“I would like to start off by saying that I hope it doesn’t get crazier,” I tell him with a sigh. “We’re off to a bad start, we’re not even on the same page.” Lucas waves his hand casually, dismissing my words. “But I am surprised that you’ve committed to a joke this long and for that I am impressed. So good job.” I pat his hand and the corner of his mouth twitches for a moment. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

“Alright moving on,” Johnny says, checking his paper. “Ah… now let’s have the rings.”

Jisung steps forward, holding out his pillow and I squeal, pinching his cheek. “Aw, Jisung, you’re carrying this whole wedding on your back. Thank you.” Lucas and I grab the rings and Jisung sits back down with reddened ears.

I giggle to myself and turn the ring over between my fingers, admiring the lights reflecting off the metal and I wonder for a moment where it came from because I can’t remember ever seeing Lucas where this particular ring. Maybe it’s one of the other guy’s, my inner thoughts remind me.

Johnny looks between us for a moment and then claps his hands together, followed by a gesture for us to do something. “Alright, go for it,” he tells us as if we should have known to just “go for it”.

“You’re not very good at your job,” I whisper to him while I grab Lucas’ significantly larger hand in my own and slip the ring over this fourth finger, admiring how nicely it glides on. No struggle or resistance; a perfect fit. I nod once to myself and look back up to Lucas who shivers slightly under my grasp and I drop his hand, assuming my hands are uncomfortably cold.

Lucas lightly picks up my left hand, gently sliding the ring on my finger and spinning it around a few times, a small smile pulling at his lips. I’ve never seen him so calm or gentle before and it’s putting me on edge. “Wow, marriage has changed you already. You’re turning soft,” I whisper low enough that only he can hear and he smiles at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

“And you only have yourself to blame.” I scoff at his cheesy response but drop my head to hide my reddening cheeks. He chuckles and Johnny snickers next to me so naturally I have to kick him to put a stop to his silent teasing. He gives me a glare, but says nothing more, straightening his jacket and glancing at his paper.

“Now… through thick and thin, sickness and health, your endless bickering, and blah blah blah, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” Johnny loudly announces with a smirk. The room erupts into cheers and I frown at everyone. Lucas stares at me with wide eyes and I sigh, pulling him in to give him a light peck on the cheek. “Oh nice,” Johnny drawls, “what a cute marriage you two have here.”

Lucas grabs my hand and we walk back down the aisle while the boys cheer and throw flower petals over us. When we reach the end we turn around because we have no idea what to do next since we weren’t even aware we would be attending a wedding today, let alone our own.

Taeyong notices and jogs over. “Now we’re going to go next door for your reception slash after party,” he informs, quickly moving to gather the members and move them to the next room. I can only assume Lucas and I have to enter last so we can make a grand entrance of sorts.

They turn off the Vlive, informing us that the rest of the evening will just be us and no audience, then they disappear one by one, migrating to the practice room next door and I hear light chatter and music coming through the wall. I watch Lucas as he wanders around the room, sliding through the petals and admiring the decorations. He seems older and more mature today as opposed to his usual loud, rambunctious personality. His face is calm and composed, his body uncharacteristically still and relaxed, only faint movements from his breathing.

I clear my throat and shift on my feet. “Feeling in regret after agreeing to be my husband?” He turns his head and before his gaze can meet mine, I sweep my eyes over the room around me, pretending to be immersed in our surroundings.

I catch his smile out of the corner of my eye and only when he begins talking do I allow myself to meet his eyes. “Nope,” he replies so quietly that I find myself moving forward to hear him better. He smirks. “We were already married, so I knew what I was in for and I stand by all my decisions.”

Burning heat creeps up my chest and neck to settle in my cheeks and I let out a breathy laugh. “Hmm, we’ll see how long that lasts,” I joke.

“Forever,” he whispers as soon as the words are out of my mouth and when my eyes snap to his he is already staring. Tension has suddenly circled around us and Lucas watches me, silently, but with a heavy gaze; a seriousness I never knew he was capable of.

Then there is a knock on the far wall, signaling us to make our entrance next door. I take a deep, shaky breath and manage a smile, turning around to the door. “Guess that’s our cue,” I mention, quickly grasping the door handle and swinging it open to create some space between Lucas and I. The door swings back open a moment later and Lucas appears, all smiles and bright eyes, a stark contrast to just seconds before. We stand in front of the next door like we had an hour earlier for the wedding we didn’t know we would be having.

Lucas turns the doorknob and we walk into the brightly lit room where all the boys cheer and throw confetti carelessly into the air. Lucas interlocks our fingers and we jog into the center of the room hand-in-hand, just as a newly married couple would. The thought sends a jolt through my body and I let out a small gasp that could be mistaken as a laugh. The warmth from his large hand makes my arm tingle all the way to my fingertips and the thought of being a newly married couple does not sound as bad as it did earlier today. My heartbeat has quickened since we entered the room and a smile I didn’t know I was sporting begins to make my cheeks sore.

“Alright first off let’s take pictures with the wedding party, then family and friends,” Johnny announces, waving his arms around to gather everyone.

I frown. “We don’t even have any family here,” I point out.

Yuta whips around, appearing insulted. “Excuse me? I walked you down the aisle.”

“And so did I,” Doyoung chimes in from the sidelines where he is fiddling with the camera.

“Okay, then. Whatever. Let’s do this thing.” I wait for instruction on what to do and where to go, allowing Taeyong to place me wherever he likes, adjusting everyone else around me and finally wedging himself between me and Jaehyun. Doyoung lifts the camera, finding the best position to stand in and begins counting down for the picture. Taeyong, the rest of my “bridesmaids”, and I smile for the camera and after the flash goes off, Taeyong is in action again. He shoos us away and begins maneuvering Lucas and his best men together for their picture.

This goes on for an extensive period of time as Taeyong runs around like a maniac, moving everyone as he pleases like a collection of dolls. Johnny, Jisung, Ten, Haechan, Jeno, Lucas, and I take a photo together. I take a photo with Yuta, Doyoung, and Taeyong for our family photo and after that Lucas takes a photo with Kun, Renjun, Winwin, and Chenle for their China Line family photo. Taeyong insists that Lucas and I take individual photos with everyone and at one point I think I went on auto-pilot. But luckily we reach the end, squeezing together for a group shot as Doyoung sets the camera on a timer and runs over to pose with all of us.

When we finish, Lucas and I are ushered over to a table covered with plates of food and a two-layered cake in the center. Taeyong moves us to the other side of the table, handing me a knife and joining the others in watching us in anticipation. I turn to Lucas and hold out the knife for him to grab as well and when he does we guide it to the cake, slicing through the bottom layer as the guys hold up their phones to record and take pictures. We lift the knife and cut once more, pulling out the piece and dumping it on the plate next to the cake. Lucas places the knife on the table and grabs the plate and two forks, handing one to me so we can each scoop a piece of cake. We hold our forks up, feeding each other and as soon as the vanilla cake hits my taste buds, I hum in pleasure, the sweetness bringing a smile to my face.

The next thing I know a hand smothers my face and I’m covered in the delicious cake I was eating a moment ago. I gasp, my mouth ajar and my body frozen in shock. I slowly lift my hands to wipe the dessert off my face and when I open my eyes Lucas stares at me with a shit-eating grin. I grab the remainder of the piece of cake and retaliate by shoving it in his face roughly and smearing it over every inch before bringing it down his neck. He opens his eyes right away and lets out a booming laugh paired with a bright smile.

“Okay, now our marriage is official,” he jokes, laughing and wiping the cake off of his face and licking his fingers clean. I roll my eyes, but let a small smile break through my annoyance.

“Time for the flower toss!” Taeyong announces, acting as the efficient leader he is. He brings me to the center of the room while the rest of the guys gather around behind me save for Lucas.

“You guys ready?” I call out. I hear a few shouts of yes, so I count to three and toss the small bouquet of flowers over me and quickly turn to see who catches it. They push one another out of the way and in the end, Haechan catches the bouquet and holds it up in victory, cheering and gloating.

“Yes! I win! ____, you wanna get married now?” He adds in a wink that manages to make me laugh, but Lucas slides up next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

“You’re way too late, dude. She’s been my wife for a while. Find someone else to marry.”

Haechan grumbles about how none of this is even legit and I don’t have it in me to agree right now.

“Well now I believe we’ve reached the fun part,” Johnny announces, clapping his hands together. He wiggles his eyebrows at Lucas and I. “Removing the garter.”

I shake my head immediately. “Denied. And also fuck off. That is not happening.” I reach down and slip off my shoe, removing my sock and throwing it at Lucas. “Here you can throw my sock.”

Lucas looks startled at first, but lets out a nervous laugh, his ears burning red. He looks… embarrassed. “Okay. Cool. Everyone gather around, let’s do this thing,” he says, returning to his normal self.

“That seems to be the motto of our wedding,” I comment.

Lucas looks at me over his shoulder sending me a smirk and a wink. “Yep. That’s how we roll Mrs. Wong.” He counts to three like I had before and tosses the sock behind him, but it doesn’t get very far because it’s not as heavy as the bouquet and the guys end up diving for it, landing loudly on the floor followed by uncomfortable groans.

“Ow,” someone mumbles from beneath the pile of bodies.

I shake my head at them and move to help them off the floor. “Wow. You idiots never fail to surprise me.”

After I’ve successfully picked them all up off the floor and console the losers while Yuta proudly holds up the sock and sports a forming bruise on his elbow from the fall. Winwin, however, is suffering more than me at this point because along with Yuta’s pride for nearly dying to catch the sock, he is now hanging all over Winwin and gushing about how he did it for him. I give Winwin a look of pity, but I’m not given much time to observe the situation because I’m quickly pulled away by Taeyong and dragged to the middle of the room where Lucas stands looking red and flustered. I turn to Taeyong and all he mutters is “first dance” before making his way over to the speakers and his phone.

A slow song begins playing through the room and I look around to see if they’re serious about this and when they nod at me and gesture for us to hurry up, I turn to Lucas and reluctantly slip my hands on his shoulder and into his open hand. We begin to sway to the beat, casually moving and pointedly ignoring the boys who coo around us about how “sweet” and “cute” this moment is. Taeyong and Haechan begin to fake cry, Taeyong mumbling about how “his little girl is all grown up”.

Lucas and I remain quiet. I glance up at him every now and then, but he’s always staring out at the room, avoiding eye contact and moving stiffly. “Lucas,” I whisper, trying not to draw attention to our conversation. “Are you okay?”

He looks down at me in surprise, like he just realized I was here. “Yeah, I’m great. It’s my wedding day, how could I not be okay?”

I watch his face, taking into account every lip twitch and eye movement, shrugging and humming in response. “If you say so… I’ll take your word for it.” I pause for a moment. “But even if this is just a marriage created to be a funny laugh, we’re still friends before anything and I hope you know that you can talk to me about your feelings.”

He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly and his hands begin to sweat, but I keep eye contact to show him that I mean what I said. “Of course. Friends are here for friends and I’m here for you too.” He gets stuck on the word friends both times, biting them out like a curse. I hold in my frown and chalk it up to him not wanting to talk about whatever is bothering him.

When the song ends, a happier, dance songs begins loudly playing through the room and the guys come running around us cheering and dancing along. Jeno and Jaemin pull me away to dance with them, competing to see who can dip me the best. I throw Lucas one last glance and he just watches me with a sad smile, giving a small wave that pulls at heart.

The guys send us off for our honeymoon, which is really just us going down the street to get ice cream, but they’re paying for it so it wasn’t hard to agree to get kicked out of the dorms. We walk down the street quietly; Lucas kicking any rock that has the audacity to cross his path and I enjoy the cool spring air on my face and through my hair. When we arrive and order our ice creams, we decide to sit outside at one of the small tables that Lucas can barely fit at and I laugh when his face contorts into a look of shock and fear when he nearly drops his ice cream.

After a while of just sitting here silently, I glance up at Lucas while he’s focused on eating the ice cream as fast as possible before it melts, despite my warnings of a potential brain freeze. I look back on the day we’ve had, the last six months of this joke, and the last few years of friendship. We have known each other for a while and I have never met anyone as… unique as him. He is loud when the world is silent, he is cocky when the world tries to tell him otherwise, and he does everything with his whole heart, uncaring of what anyone else might think. I admire him for that and I wish I could be more like him. I wish I could just have him.

The thought shocks me enough to freeze but doesn’t fully surprise me because these feelings have been brewing for months now. Stirring in my heart, right beneath the surface where anyone could see which is why I’ve been distancing myself ever since the joke started. I want him, but this is all just a joke. Although Lucas is a man that doesn’t know how to share his feelings and he certainly has never committed to a joke this long as long as I’ve known him. His loyalty to this long-running joke and the fact that he is always the one that has brought it up forces me to wonder how he really feels. He doesn’t seem like the type to put that much effort into calling someone his fake wife, especially in front of all his friends and fans. But maybe I’m wrong.

“___?” I look up at the sound of my name and Lucas watches me in confusion.

“Huh?” I ask, my eyes immediately going to the ice cream on the corner of his mouth.

“I asked how your ice cream is?”

I lean forward, wiping off the corner of his mouth with my napkin, then falling back in my seat. “Mmm, good,” I answer, catching the tail end of a blush creeping on his cheeks before he ducks his head and clears his throat.

“That’s good. Mine too,” he adds, his voice cracking a little at the end and I have to hide a giggle behind a bite of ice cream so he doesn’t get more embarrassed.

I’m not sure where the confidence running through me came from, but I decide to roll with it. “Hey, Lucas?” He hums in response, shoveling more ice cream in his mouth. “We never had our first kiss.”

His head shoots up and the second his eyes meet mine, my heart stops and I swear my soul leaves my body so I’m watching the scene unfold for a third person point of view. He starts choking on his ice cream and I quickly lean over to pat his back and help him recover. When he regains his composure, breathing normally again, he glances at me out of the corner of my eyes but avoids eye contact.

“We did. That’s true. Good point.” Before I know what’s happening he leans over and pecks my cheek, leaving my skin burning. “There, we’re official again.”

I swallow my nerves and pride, staring him down with the intensity left over after the small contact. “Lucas?” He looks at me again, his hand stilling and his eyes widening. “I’m not sure that’s enough to seal the deal.”

I glance down at his lips and when I look back up to his eyes and he gives me a small nod, I don’t hesitate to lean forward and capture his lips with my own. The tingling in my lips is upwards of heaven and my brain instantly shuts off, forgetting anything and everything that isn’t Lucas. When I reach forward to tangle my fingers in his hair he lets out a soft sigh and I let out a laugh, pulling away when it becomes too much for a kiss.

Lucas watch me in amusement, a small smile playing at his lips. “What?”

I shake my head, moving my hands to his face and squishing his cheeks, my laughter dying off. “Nothing. We’re just so backward and weird. Who gets married before they start dating?”

“I’m sure some people do.”

I scoff. “Yeah, in the movies.”

He puts his hands over my own, completely enveloping them. “Well consider this our very own rom-com.”

I let out a loud laugh, throwing my head back and clutching my stomach. “Oh my god, that was so cheesy.”

“Hey, if we really are in a romantic comedy than I’m just doing my part.”

“Okay, you big doof. Thank you for being a great lead actor.”

“Anytime,” he says before bringing my face to his again and pecking my lips.

Once we return to the dorm Taeyong, Doyoung, and Johnny sit Lucas and I down on the couch, standing in front of us. It feels like we’re about to be lectured.

“So how was the honeymoon?” Johnny asks.

“Why?” I question back with a raise of my eyebrow.

Johnny narrows his eyes at me, but Doyoung steps in. “Because you two never technically had bachelor and bachelorette parties so everyone else is setting them up. And this is us stalling.” Ah, Doyoung, forever telling it like it is.

“Why didn’t you answer the question?” Johnny questions and I can feel the interrogation coming on.

“Because you never ask us how things go.”

He purses his lips. “Touche.”

I sigh dramatically, falling back into the couch. “But if you really must know, then the honeymoon went great.”

Lucas finally jumps in, “Yeah the ice cream was so bomb! And it’s down the street, why don’t we ever go there?”

Taeyong shrugs. “Because we never have time.”

I nod. “Understandable. Also, we’re dating.”

Lucas snaps his fingers and points at me. “That’s what I wanted to tell you guys.”

We both turn to them and nod our heads casually like we didn’t just tell them important news. Taeyong and Doyoung’s mouths are open, staring at us silently while Johnny just crosses his arms and nods at us in approval.

“Wow, you finally did it,” Johnny comments, giving a few claps. “I almost never thought it would happen. I mean after Lucas calling you his wife for six months and ____ putting up with his shit for 3 years, I didn’t think it could be more obvious. But congrats.”

I suck in my cheeks to keep from laughing. “Thanks, man,” Lucas says brightly, standing up to shake his hand and give a small hug. Doyoung suddenly pushes Lucas so he falls back onto the couch. Lucas looks as surprised as I feel because Doyoung and Taeyong are suddenly serious.

“Okay, we need to have a talk.”

Lucas and I glance at each other but look forward when Taeyong starts talking. “Okay children, time for a serious talk.”

“I hate it already,” I tell him.

“Don’t care,” he replies, “now that you two are dating you must be in public areas at all times.”

“There will be no funny business under this roof,” Doyung adds.

I watch Taeil pass through to the kitchen as I say, “What about under my roof?” Lucas bursts out laughing as does Taeil when he emerges from the kitchen with a water.

“That’s a good one,” Taeil mumbles under his breath before doing a small dance.

Taeyong and Doyoung stare at Taeil in disapproval. “So you heard?” Doyoung asks.

Taeil nods. “And do you have any input?” Taeyong questions, resting his hands on his hips and leaning forward expectantly.

Taeil shrugs, letting out a chuckle. “Why should I care? They’re not my kids, they’re yours.”

“Nice!” Lucas exclaims. “You’re like the cool, chill grandpa.”

Taeil has learned to go along with the nickname and smiles, pointing at Lucas. “Exactly! I’m cool.”

“That’s it?” Doyoung questions, a vein in his neck popping out. When Taeil simply stares at him, Doyoung sighs and begins rubbing his temples. “You’re no help.”

Taeil turns to us with a smirk, pointing at Taeyong and Doyoung. “I don’t care what you two do, but just take this situation into consideration. Look at them right now and remind yourselves every once in a while what it looks like when you have kids. You might turn into them.”

“Or you could end up like me,” Johnny pipes up. “I’m a cool Dad™. I let Mark do whatever he wants.”

Taeil gives Johnny a high five and they laugh with each other about how cool they are. “Okay, I’m over it,” I announce, standing up and stretching my limbs. “Where is my bachelorette party?”

“The dreamies requested to host your party so you’re going to be in their practice room and Lucas is hanging with the rest of us,” Johnny explains, walking down the hall and disappearing to wherever said party is at.

“What?” Lucas yells. “No fair!” He looks at me enviously with wide eyes and a small pout. “You’re so lucky.”

I poke his cheek before departing. “I know.” I leave with a smile and make my way toward the dreamies’ practice room. They’re running around chasing each other and I’m not sure what I had expected. When the door closes behind me they freeze, then come running over and smashing me in a group hug.

“Congrats on the wedding, ____!” Chenle yells, laughing afterward and squeezing me tighter.

“You look great today and I’m glad I got the chance to be one of your bridesmaids,” Jaemin says, giving me a bright smile.

I smile back and take a deep breath once they’ve released me. “Thanks, guys. It was really fun and it actually ended pretty well.”

“Why because you’re hanging out with us?” Jisung asks with a cocky raise of his brow.

“No,” I deadpan, “because Lucas and I started dating while we were on our honeymoon.”

“Ew.” Jisung scrunches his nose and frowns. “Old people dating.”

“Excuse me?” I flick his forehead and he whines, rubbing the abused area. “Tone down the attitude. It’s my bachelorette party, I deserve a lot more respect than this.”

“Okay enough of that drama, let’s get to the juicy gossip of yours and Lucas’ relationship,” Haechan cuts in, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the middle of the room to sit on a few blankets, tossing me a package of chips.

“I can get on board with a comfy snack party.” I open the chips and begin the story of Lucas and I and all that we discussed while on our honeymoon while eating and cracking jokes. The dreamies really know how to throw a bachelorette party.

———-

An hour later I’m leaving the dreamies with the lie that I’m going to the bathroom after finishing three cups of sprite, although it’s not a complete lie. I am going to the bathroom, but not for the reason they think. When I reach the bathroom it’s locked and I knock three times, then wait until it slowly opens and Lucas peeks around, giving me a big smile and pulling me inside.

He wraps his arms around me and spins me around. I lean forward on my toes and give him a peck, but he holds my face, keeping me in place and making the kiss last longer. I hum and smile when he rubs his thumbs over my cheeks. Wow, what a coincidence we started dating on our honeymoon and now we’re in the honeymoon phase of our relationship. What a time to be alive.

We sit across from each other for a while, enjoying the quiet alone time we’ve had for the first time all day. I occasionally grab his hand, messing with his fingers and twisting his ring around; he continuously pulls me forward to kiss, but we end up laughing about one thing or another. We talk and play a few games, losing track of time and eventually we hear loud footsteps walking around followed by our names being called. I look at Lucas in a mixture of amusement and surprise and he holds his finger to his lip. We listen for them as they continue to call our names, opening up doors as they make their way down the hall.

Suddenly the bathroom door is roughly opened, nearly hitting the wall behind it and taking me out. “Ahhh!” Taeyong screams, pointing at us like we’re a bug he just found. “I found them! I caught them red-handed.”

I roll my eyes and look at Lucas who is enjoying this more than he should be. When the rest of the boys have gathered around the door and we have our full audience, I correct him. “You haven’t caught anything. All we’re doing is hanging out.”

“I don’t believe you,” Taeyong says, narrowing his eyes at us and crossing his arms.

“Okay, if you don’t want to that’s up to you, but we’re telling the truth. We came in here to a break from everyone and hang out as a couple on our extended honeymoon.”

Taeyong groans, a look of disbelief contorting his face. “Oh, I know what happens on honeymoons, I don’t need excuses.”

Lucas laughs but waves his hands to protest the accusations. “No, really. We’re just chilling because we wanted to hang out. No excuses here mom.”

Taeyong’s face scrunches and Doyoung pops up out of nowhere. “I told you I was the dad.”

There is a chorus of laughter and Taeyong only rolls his eyes, making a face and mocking Doyoung which pulls a laugh out of me as well. “Yeah, sure.”

“You really don’t have anything to worry about,” Lucas assures them. “We may be married, but we just started dating today. We’re trying to take things slow.”

Haechan pushes his way to the front and scoffs. “Oh yeah, because getting married before you start dating is taking it slow.”

“We’re just different, but I mean have you met him-” I gesture to Lucas and everyone looks at him, “he’s a wild one. Figures this is how it would go.”

Lucas smiles and nods along. “True. No disagreements here.”

“Besides,” I turn my attention back to the guys, “if we really wanted to run off to get down and dirty, you wouldn’t be able to find us.”

Lucas lets out a boisterous laugh, giving me a high five while everyone else groans and covers their ears. He pulls me forward, plating a kiss on my head and saying “that’s my girl”. I smirk at the guys and give him a peck on the lips so they begin to scatter, leaving us alone.

“This is going to be fun, my husband.”

“That’s because you’re with me, my wife.” He winks and I smack him lightly, rolling my eyes.


End file.
